Robert Englund
Robert Barton Englund (ur. 6 czerwca 1947 w Glendale w stanie Kalifornia w USA) – amerykański aktor i reżyser. Zasłynął rolą Freddy’ego Kruegera w serii filmów Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów (1984-2003). Życiorys Englund urodził się 6 czerwca 1947 roku w Glendale w Kalifornii, syn Janis (z domu MacDonald) i John Kent Englund, inżynier aeronautyki, który pomógł opracować samolot Lockheed U-2. Jest częściowo szwedzkim przodkiem i częściowo szkockim. Englund rozpoczął naukę aktorstwa w wieku dwunastu lat, towarzysząc znajomemu w programie dla dzieci w California State University w Northridge. Gdy był w szkole średniej, uczęszczał do Cranbrook Theatre School (organizowanej przez Cranbrook Educational Community) w Bloomfield Hills. Następnie przez trzy lata uczęszczał do UCLA, po czym porzucił studia i przeniósł się na Michigan's Oakland University, gdzie trenował w Meadow Brook Theatre w tym czasie w filii Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Englund odniósł pięć sukcesów w teatrze regionalnym, w tym w sztukach Szekspira i George'a Bernarda Shawa. Poślubił po raz pierwszy w 1968 r. Pielęgniarkę Elizabeth Gardner, z którą rozwiódł się w 1972 r. Niedługo potem wrócił na Zachodnie Wybrzeże w poszukiwaniu pracy filmowej i dostał drugoplanową rolę w filmie Buster and Billie w reżyserii Daniela Petrie. Englund krótko potem wziął pod uwagę rolę Hana Solo w filmie z 1977 roku Gwiezdne Wojny i, apokryficznie, powiedział swojemu bliskemu przyjacielowi, Markowi Hamillowi, który spał na kanapie, aby wziąć udział w przesłuchaniu do roli młodego Luke'a Skywalkera, w którego Hamill ostatecznie został obsadzony. Englund nakręcił w 1977 roku film Eaten Alive w reżyserii Tobe Hooper. Następnie zagrał komandosa w Galaktyce grozy, wyprodukowanym przez Rogera Cormana, który został wydany w 1981 roku. Od tego czasu Englund zrealizował ponad 100 występów w filmie i telewizji. W swoich wczesnych rolach filmowych Englund był zazwyczaj typograficzny jako nerd lub redneck, a po raz pierwszy zwrócił na siebie uwagę w roli technika odwiedzającego i bojownika ruchu oporu Willie w miniserialu V z 1983 roku, a także w kontynuacji z 1984 roku V: The Final Battle, oraz V: The Series, w której był stałym członkiem obsady. Jednak po takim typowaniu Englund przeciwstawił się typowi, gdy przyjął rolę Freddy'ego Kruegera, psychopatycznego ofiarę poparzeń i mordercę dzieci, w ogromnym sukcesie Wesa Cravena "Koszmar na ulicy Wiązów" w 1984 roku. Ta rola doprowadziła go do rozgłosu, a Englund stał się pierwszą gwiazdą horroru od czasów Christophera Lee i Petera Cushinga w latach sześćdziesiątych. Jego związek z gatunkiem doprowadził go do głównych ról w filmie The Phantom of the Opera (1989), Maglownica (1995) - innym filmie w reżyserii Tobe Hoopera i 2001 Maniacs (2005). Reprezentował swoją rolę jako Freddy Krueger w Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów II: Zemsta Freddy'ego (1985), Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów III: Wojownicy snów (1987), Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów IV: Władca snów (1988), Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów V: Dziecko snów (1989), Freddy nie żyje: Koniec koszmaru (1991), Nowy koszmar Wesa Cravena (1994) i Freddy vs. Jason (2003). Jednak New Line Cinema nie docenił jego znaczenia dla serii i początkowo rzucił kogoś innego jako Freddy'ego w Zemście Freddy'ego, pierwszej kontynuacji. Englund jest jednym z trzech aktorów, którzy osiem kolejnych razy grają postać horroru, inni to Doug Bradley, który osiem razy wcielił się w postać Pinheada w serii filmów Hellraiser i Tobin Bell, który grał Jigsawa. Englund powiedział, że lubi rolę Freddy'ego, ponieważ daje mu to szansę na oderwanie się od miłego faceta; w istocie wiele osób, które pracowały z Englundem, potwierdza jego sympatię. Makijażyści odpowiedzialni za makijaż Kruegera skomentowali, że Englund był tak przyjacielski i rozmowny, że sprawił, że długa aplikacja do makijażu stała się nieco trudniejsza. Wystąpienia telewizyjne Englunda obejmują główną rolę w krótkometrażowym serialu Bar Widmo (1992), w którym zagrał Blackie, tajemniczego właściciela tytułowej kawiarni, i powtórzył swoją rolę Freddy'ego Kruegera w serialu Freddy's Nightmares. Do jego gościnnych ról zaliczyć można serial science fiction Babilon 5, jeden odcinek serialu MacGyver jako Tim Wexler, Mistrzowie horroru, MadTV, Sliders i Nieustraszony, gdzie pojawił się jako fantom nawiedzający studio filmowe, Z podniesionym czołem, a także miejsce gościnne w popularnym serialu telewizyjnym Strażnik Teksasu. Jego praca w dziedzinie animacji lektorskiej obejmuje magika Feliksa Fausta w Lidze Sprawiedliwych, Człowieka-zagadkę w Batmanie, Vulture w Spectacular Spider-Man oraz Dormammu w The Super Hero Squad. W telewizyjnym dramacie czarodziejskim Czarodziejki (Odcinek: Size Matters) pojawił się jako demon, który korzystał z usług lokaja, aby zwabić ludzi do zepsutego domu (gdzie mieszkał w ścianach) i zredukował je do rozmiarów figurek . Pojawił się także w serialu Świat według Bundych w odcinku Damn Bundys (S11E20) jako Diabeł. Ostatnio pojawił się w jednym z odcinków telewizyjnego wywiadu szpiega Chucka z 2010 roku, jako naukowiec, który stworzył wywołującą strach toksynę, podobną do Scarecrow, jednego z wrogów Batmana w komiksie DC (A postać, którą później przedstawił w grze wideo Injustice 2). Englund występował jako gospodarz nagród Horror Hall of Fame trzykrotnie w latach 1989-1991. Englund zadebiutował jako reżyser filmem z 1998 r. 976-EVIL, napisanym wspólnie przez przyszłego laureata Oscara Briana Helgelanda, w którym wystąpił Stephen Geoffrey. Podczas produkcji Englund poznał dekoratorkę Nancy Booth, z którą się ożenił. Jego drugi film, Killer Pad, został wydany bezpośrednio na DVD w 2008 roku. Od początku lipca 2013 roku był w fazie przedprodukcyjnej, by reżyserować The Vij, o młodym księdzu, którego dowodzi zły złodziej, który popełnił morderstwo. i która zakochuje się w starej wiedźmie, która nie jest tym, czym się wydaje. Englund wyreżyserował także 2 odcinki Freddy's Nightmares, Cabin Fever i Monkey Dreams. Jego wspomnienie, Hollywood Monster: A Walk Down Elm Street with the Man of Your Dreams, które Alan Goldsher przepisał z jego dyktand, zostało opublikowane przez Pocket Books 13 października 2009 roku. Niedawno zagrał w serialu Fear Clinic, gdzie wystąpił w pięciu odcinkach jako Dr. Andover. W styczniu 2010 roku ogłoszono, że Englund powróci jako Jackson Roth w kontynuacji Strangeland Dee Snidera, zatytułowanej Strangeland II: Disciple. Jednak od grudnia 2010 r. Nie ustalono żadnych konkretnych dat ani planów dotyczących projektu. 24 Października 2018 roku odbyła się premiera piątego odcinka szóstego sezonu serialu "Goldbergowie" pt. "Mister Knifey-Hands", w którym to Englund powrócił do roli Krueger'a. Kategoria:Aktor